


Family Planning

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Aromantic, Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Past Sex Work, Pregnancy, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Sex Work, aro awareness week, bias against sex workers, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: “I’ve always liked the idea of having a child. Looking after them. But I’ve never wanted a partner, never wanted to share that with anyone else.” He stirred his coffee, and the foam swirled. Meeting Lace’s eye, he asked, “Is that wrong?”-For Aromantic Awareness Week





	Family Planning

Lotus stared into his coffee, at the heart his barrista had crafted in the foam. Muffet sat beside him, two hands on her teacup. Another hand rested on his knee. “I’m so sorry, dearie.” She squeezed his knee. “Perhaps another agency might be more accepting.”

Lotus forced a smile. “Oh, it’s...it’s fine.” He swallowed hard, thumb listlessly rubbing the mug’s handle. “I...I understand. A two-parent home is much more stable isn’t it? And...apparently my job history is...” He took a slow, shuddering inhale. “...less than desirable.”

He’d never considered his profession to be shameful, but as soon as he’d said it, the woman representing the adoption agency’s face had changed from politely interested to horrified and disgusted.

He looked into his coffee mug again and deliberately ran a spoon through the heart, splitting it neatly in half. “Perhaps I’m just not meant to have children.”

Lace huffed. “Are you really going to allow some prudish human to decide whether or not you’re good enough to be a parent?”

Lotus winced and looked away. “Well when you put it that way.... No.” They shared a look, both smirking. Lotus shook his head, leaning back. He cupped the mug between his hands, allowing the ceramic to warm his metacarpals. “I had hoped to adopt,” he said, meeting her gaze with a warm smile. “I know how meaningful it is to provide a parentless child with a home.”

Lace blushed and waved him off. “None of that. You’ll make me feel old; I’m your sister, not your mother.”

Lotus chuckled, sipping his latte. “But if I can’t adopt...” He smirked. “There’s more than one way to make a baby. Skeletons are very adaptable.”

“Oh! How lovely—any thought as to who you might ask for help with that, dearie?” Leaning in, Lace smirked and said, “You have such a pretty harem of boys to choose from~.”

Lotus pushed her shoulder, laughing aloud. Heads turned in the small cafe, but he just smiled at them, drinking in the attention. “Don’t call them that! Besides—they’re all far too nosy to be of any help.” Lace cocked her head inquisitively. Lotus sighed and leaned forward, both forearms on the table. “I want this child to be mine—and I want to raise them myself.” He sighed and looked to the side, conceding, “It takes a village, of course, but....” He hesitated, looking into his latte once more. The foam heart was completely unrecognizable now. “I’ve always liked the idea of having a child. Looking after them. But I’ve never wanted a partner, never wanted to share that with anyone else.” He stirred his coffee, and the foam swirled. Meeting Lace’s eye, he asked, “Is that wrong?”

He remembered the look on the human’s face when he said he didn’t have a domestic partner—the way she’d raised her eyebrows and asked, “And do you think you’d be able to raise a child by yourself?” She’d sounded so incredulous it had caused Lotus to stumble when he tried to reply. Scribbling something in her notes, she’d grimly told him that children did much better in stable households, and on the rejection letter, it had clearly stated that they preferred to adopt out to couples. They’d said nothing about his job history or his status as a monster, but Lotus suspected that hadn’t done anything to make his application look better.

“Dearie. Look at me.”

Lotus met her gaze and allowed her to cup his cheekbones in her hands. “There is nothing wrong with wanting to have a child—by adoption or otherwise. And there’s certainly nothing wrong with wanting to remain single.” She smiled cheekily. “We have more fun anyway~.”

Lotus chuckled. “I’m afraid I won’t be much fun anymore.” He drew himself up and tilted his head just so. “I’ll have responsibilities, Mz Muffet. I won’t be able to join you at the club anymore.”

Muffet patted his cheekbone. “Only for a little while. How old until they can be our designated driver?” He shook his head, smiling as he started to pull away. She sighed and scooted closer, draping her arms over his back and shoulders. “Okay, dearie—if you need genuine, I can be genuine.” She squeezed his shoulder firmly.

“You would make a wonderful parent. You are kind and loving—and far more mature and responsible than you have a right to be.” She jostled him. “That human bitch had no right to make you feel this way about yourself. You don’t need another person to help you; you’re more than good enough, strong enough, kind enough to do this on your own. And any child would be blessed to call you mada.”

Lotus couldn’t hold back his smile. “Really?”

“Really, dearie. I believe in you.” For a moment, they shared a Look, then she pulled away and readjusted her hair and clothing. “Enough of that now—what’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yes! If you can’t adopt and you can’t ask one of your boys for help—“

“Really now; they’re not _my_ boys!”

“—then what will you do?”

His eyelight darted to the barrista, who raised a shy hand. Lotus smiled and lifted his mug as a kind of toast. The barrista—an orange cat monster—flushed nervously and ducked behind the expresso machine. Without turning away, Lotus said, “Talk to a lawyer, I suppose. See if I can draft a contract. Something to guarantee sole guardianship. I’d rather not have to battle a one-night-stand for guardianship of my child years down the line. And then...”

Muffet turned to follow his gaze, smiling when she saw the blushing cat monster. “You just need to find a willing partner.”

Lotus hummed, sipping his latte. “That shouldn’t be too hard.”

Muffet, still smiling, leaned in and asked, “How do you feel about cats, dearie?”

Lotus laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> “Mada” is a gender neutral parental nickname. I don’t really consider Lotus to be gender neutral, but neither “father” nor “mother” were really sitting right with me. 
> 
> ...I...might? Have an idea for more? Not a big thing. But, uh...let me know if you’re interested in seeing a little more.


End file.
